For All That You Do
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: He was still seated in front of his computer desk, slumped forward with his head resting on the crook of one of his arms, and his other hand laying limp over the keyboard- as if he'd fallen asleep while typing. *Mikey and Don brotherly concern*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here we go. This will be a two part story and for those who have read my other TMNT story- don't worry, I'm still working on it, just hit a little snag.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mikey frowned, sitting forward on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees, and straining to hear the TV over Leo and Raph's bickering as they entered the room from the kitchen.

It was turning out to be a long winter and a bad one at that, keeping the four turtles confined mostly to the lair, so it was no surprise that tensions were a little high. Raph especially hated to feel confined and Mikey suspected that Leo felt much the same- although he tried not to show it.

He didn't bother trying to listen to what his two brothers were arguing over this time- it was always something similar, and sometimes even over nothing. It wasn't hard to set Raph off, and all Leo really had to do was make a simple remark- or even use the wrong tone of voice. Of course, even Mikey had to admit that Leo seemed a little more wound up than usual.

It was really starting to wear on Mikey's nerves, and he grunted in frustration and began turning up the volume of the TV in hopes of drowning them out. For a moment he had even thought that he'd been successful until…

"Mikey turn that thing off!..Michelangelo!"

The remote was snatched from his hand before he had even registered the voices words, and he found himself staring up at a very ticked off Leo, who immediately turned the TV off.

Mikey grinned sheepishly.

"Uh…what's up, bro?"

Leo wasn't swayed by the innocent act.

"You're not the only one who lives here, Mikey- can you try and keep it down?"

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Geesh, didn't know you could hear me over you and Raph yelling."

"we weren't yelling," Leo denied, frowning. "We were having a …discussion.. about something, and I was just about to-"

His sentence was interrupted by the slamming of a door, and Mikey couldn't help but crack a grin at the surprised and slightly upset expression on his brothers face as he realized Raph had just left.

Mikey chuckled. "Looks like your debate partner flew the coop."

Leo looked frustrated, and sighed.

"I'm going to meditate." He said, turning to leave. "And when Raph comes back freezing cold and sick, tell him I said 'I told you so'."

"Can do." Mikey chimed, although a bit surprised at Leo's attitude.

He sighed slumping into the seat as Leo left, not feeling much like watching TV anymore. He was so bored. There was only so much he could do to entertain himself and he'd already done it all. Twice!

Video games and hand held electronics had only gotten him by for so long, he'd read all of his comics, he'd done sketches, experimented with different food recipes- even sat through some of Master Splinters soap operas.

He was itching to pull a prank on someone, but he'd obviously already missed his window of opportunity. Tensions were just too high now- it was too risky. Raph and Leo would have him de-shelled and Donnie…

Hm…Donnie.

Mikey turned to looked over the couch and into Dons lab, surprised to see that the door was actually ajar. It wasn't that Donnie locked the door a lot, but he usually always kept it shut during one of Raph and Leo's arguments.

Now that the orange banded turtle thought about it, with all the chaos with Raph and Leo, and his own attempts to entertain himself, it seemed that Donnie had all but disappeared. He was either in his room, or more often the lab, tinkering away at something or another. Which made sense- Donnie was probably using all this down time to catch up on all kinds of projects and stuff. He was probably loving it- maybe he was even making something really cool!

Mikey grinned and jumped up from the couch, he'd spare his brother a prank this time, but he sure hoped Donnie had something less science-y and more fun cooked up- or he might have to reconsider.

He didn't bother knocking as he pushed the door open, beaming.

"Knock, Knock, Bro." he announced as he stepped inside. "It's your favoritest little….brother..?"

Mikey's voice trailed off in slight confusion and he blinked at the sight before him.

Donnie was….asleep? At least…he looked like he was.

He was still seated in front of his computer desk, slumped forward with his head resting on the crook of one of his arms, and his other hand laying limp over the keyboard- as if he'd fallen asleep while typing.

"Um..Donnie? You awake, bro?"

Mikey moved closer, wondering if his brother was okay- if he'd really just fallen asleep or…or something else. I mean, who could sleep through all that noise earlier?

"Donnie..?"

He hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder, pleased to feel in rise and fall with each breathe the olive skinned turtle took.

Mikey grinned, relieved and feeling slightly silly for his panic before.

"Gee, bro. You scared me for a sec." He said, giving his brother's shoulder a gentle shake. "Wakey, wakey, dude. This is no place for a nap."

Donnie shifted slightly, letting out a small groan, and nuzzling his head into his arm.

"Almost done…" He murmured in his sleep. "..stupid bunny.."

Mikey grinned- he knew Donnie talked in his sleep, and it was always so much fun if you could get him going. Especially since the usually serious Donnie had such ridiculous dreams.

"What's that, bro?" he asked. "Is that bunny bothering you?"

"Took my Bo…" Don murmured, shifting again. "Don't have time…too busy."

Mikey snickered. A bunny took his brothers weapon?

"Busy doing what?" He asked, grinning mischievously. "Having a tea party with Kermit the frog?"

Don let out a soft groan, turning his head to the side so that it rested on his forearm, and giving Mikey a clear view of his worn out expression as he answered.

"Too busy..fixing things."

This made Mikey pause, glancing up and noticing for the first time all the things scattered about on Donnie's desk. Household things….mostly broken household things…but some fixed.

Mikey frowned in slight disapproval. Was this what Donnie had been doing all this time? Repairing things? Even on his computer screen…there were picture of pipes and stuff. They had been having trouble with the plumbing lately, hadn't they?

He looked at everything again, guilt tugging at his heart when he recognized his Gameboy among all the stuff. Yesterday it had been so important to him, and Donnie hadn't even complained when he'd told him it needed fixing.

"Almost finished.." his brother mumbled, drawing his attention again- and for the first time he noticed how tired his brother truly looked, even while sleeping.

"Ah, Don," Mikey's shoulders slumped, feeling deeply bothered by all this.

How had he gone so long without noticing? I mean, Donnie wasn't exactly the most social turtle, but when he thought about it… Mikey realized that Donnie never went so long without interacting with them. Mikey had just figured he was working on something important - Inventing something (like he enjoyed), not fixing junk. And with Leo and Raph fighting, who wouldn't want to make themselves scarce?

Mikey shook his head slightly.

Those were poor excuses for not noticing his brothers long absence, and his obvious exhaustion. Even when Don left the Lab, it was usually because he was hunger or needed to use the bathroom. They had talked a little, and Mikey honestly hadn't noticed anything wrong. Don acted as calm and layed back as normal- he didn't seem to have had any less energy.

'But that was days ago' his mind reminded him.

He sighed again. His brother needed some serious down time. Sleeping was a good start, although Mikey couldn't imagine him being too comfortable the way he was laying. Waking him up wasn't too good of an idea though- Donnie wouldn't admit to being tired…he'd get straight back to work.

Mikey gave his brothers shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Sleep tight, Don."

He turned to leave, looking over his shoulder at his sleeping brother, hoping he'd get some more rest.

'I'll do something nice for him later.' he decided. 'After he wakes up and-"

Mikey tripped, having not been watching where he was going, and with a half startled cry he knocked into one of the tables near by, sending tools clanging to the floor as he grasped for purchase.

He winced at the loud noises and turned in time to see his brother jerk awake, eyes wide as he turned around in his seat.

"What the- Mikey?!"

His brother blinked over at him, bewildered, and Mikey managed a small grin.

"Heh, hey Don?"

Donnie shook his head at the greeting, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked turning his attention to his orange banded brother.

"Uh..," Mikey grinned guiltily. "Would you believe I'm not actually here?"

Donnie gave him a incredulous look.

"No, really," He insisted standing up, hands out in front of him. "I'm not really here- you were just dreaming so…um..go ahead and lay your head back down and all will be forgotten."

Donnie stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Just tell me you didn't break anything."

Donatello's light hearted tone did nothing for the guilty feeling in Mikey's gut.

"No, I..uh.." he looked down, noticing the tools at his feet and bending to pick them up, "Sorry, I'll just put these back and um…get out your way so…"

"..Mikey?"

He looked up, meeting his brothers gaze. Don was frowning lightly, brow furrowed in confusion and…concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, making a move to stand up. "Did something happen?"

Mikey blinked at his brother, but answered quickly.

"What? No, nothing. I'm fine- everything's cool."

Donnie let out a small relieved sigh, shoulders slumping just slightly at the news. It didn't escape Mikey's notice how his brother's hand went to the chair for support either- and he wondered if Don's unsteadiness was from having just woke up, or because he was clearly so overworked.

He didn't let his brother in on his observation and continued quickly, grinning.

"I mean- Leo and Raph had an argument and now Raph's gone topside, but…." Mikey shrugged. "What else is new, huh?"

"They did?' Don frowned, bewildered. "When was that?"

"Oh, about…10 minutes ago maybe," Mikey replied "I'm surprised you didn't hear them- they weren't exactly using their inside voices. Heck, I don't think Raph even has an inside voice."

"Hm." Don made a small noise of acknowledgment and dropped back down into his seat, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. "Guess I dozed off for a bit."

"Dozed off?" Mikey said, in disbelief. "Dude, you were in a mini coma."

Mikey found himself even more confused and upset when his brother actually looked embarrassed…even guilty. What the shell?

"Sorry. Did you need something?" Donnie asked, unable to hide all the weariness from his voice as he looked up, offering a weak smile. "I'm almost finished fixing your game."

Every word seemed to make the uncomfortable feeling in Mikey's gut worse.

"No, I don't need anything, and take your time with the game. Really." he insisted. "I'm in no rush."

Don blinked, looking slightly bewildered.

"If you're sure…"

"I'm positive, dude. Never been more sure in my life." Mikey replied. "In fact, maybe you should take a break. All work and no play, ya know."

Don smiled dismissively.

"No thanks. I'm fine." He replied, but his words contrasted greatly with his slightly bloodshot eyes, and the bags not quite hidden by his mask.

"You sure?" Mikey asked, still a bit anxious. "Maybe I could help? Do you need anything? Seriously, anything at all? It's no problem."

Don raised an eye ridge at his brothers odd behavior. "Are you sure you didn't break anything? You're acting weird."

Mikey let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, I didn't break anything." He replied. "Can't a guy be nice to his brother?"

"Usually not with out a reason," Don replied, shaking his head. "but okay, if you say so- and no, I don't need anything. I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."

Mikey frowned slightly as Donnie turned back to the computer.

"Oh…you sure?" He asked again, "I mean, wouldn't you rather get some sleep?"

Don shook his head, not turning around. "No. I'm good."

"How about watching some TV? Or we could pick out a movie- Scifi?" he suggested.

Donnie sighed, sounding for the first time actually tired. "No thanks, Mikey. Maybe later- I'm busy right now."

"Can't it wait?" Mikey asked, sounding more desperate. "I mean, it's not like it's going anywhere and you've been in here a lot lately and I was thinking maybe-"

"Mikey."

Mikey blinked up at his brother who had turned his seat back around, an exasperated although somewhat apologetic look on his face.

"Listen, I know I've been busy lately," he stated. "And I'm really sorry I haven't spent much time with you- especially with Raph and Leo at each others throats all the time- but I really need to get some of this stuff done. I promise we'll do something fun together after I'm finished- you can even pick the movie, okay?"

It wasn't okay. Don just didn't get it. Mikey wanted him to take a break because he was obviously overworked, not because he was bored and wanted company.

Donnie was actually sorry about not giving Mikey any attention. It was crazy- but of course, that was Donnie for you. He was always more concerned about others well being them himself. Which made it all the worse that his brothers hadn't been looking out for him. Mikey especially.

"Yeah, okay." Mikey offered a smile to his brother. "I'll hold you to it, bro. Just…don't work too hard."

Don smiled. "Sure thing."

Mikey left, bothered still.

* * *

**Oh, poor overworked Don. Don't we love him!? ^_^ part two will be up sometime soon, and Mikey will attempt to set things right. Please leave a review- I'm still new to the tmnt world of fanfiction, and feedback is always appreciated! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the long wait....I struggled with an ending- kind of lost sight of my original purpose...but this is better than nothing at all.**

* * *

As badly as Donatello tried to concentrate on the screen in front of him, he found himself letting out a small grunt of frustration as the words seemed to blur and the sentences ran together. If anything, he assumed that his impromptu nap would have left him feeling more refreshed, but that clearly wasn't the case.

'And how embarrassing too.' he couldn't help but think. 'I'm lucky Mikey didn't try drawing on my face with a permanent marker or something.'

He frowned, shaking his head at the computer screen- it was starting to give him a headache. He pushed his chair over to the right, bringing his attention to the various appliances he was intending to fix, and picking up a screw driver.

As he looked down, he winced- his neck stiff and sore from its awkward position during his nap. He didn't even think he'd been asleep very long, but the desk wasn't quite so comfortably level with his seat; not a big deal really, considering it was made for working and not napping.

'Way to go, genius.' he quipped, rubbing the back of his neck some before focusing again on his task.

Some unscrewing, a little tweaking, and a few crossed wires later and he was glad to find that he was still capable of accomplishing something. Of course he had paused several times to either rub his tired eyes, or attempt to massage his neck, but still. It was fixed. It hadn't even taken him that long.

Glancing up he caught sight of Mikey's gameboy and frowned. His brother had been adamant about him fixing it the day before, but earlier he had acted like it didn't even matter. It was seriously strange- in fact, his entire encounter with Mikey was strange. He had really thought something was seriously wrong for a moment, Mikey had just seemed so….lost. Maybe not quite lost but….bothered?

But Mikey would have told him if something was wrong, right?

He shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time, trying to focus- his thoughts were really jumbled. It wasn't like him…and there was still so much that needed done- so many thing he hadn't even realized he'd put off doing. And the pipes- that was a major concern. It was so cold this winter, he worried they would freeze and leave them without any water. He needed to be prepared for that.

And all the other things that needed fixing….He sighed, leaning back in his seat for a moment.

'I could go for a cup of coffee right now.' he thought, blinking slowly. 'Maybe even two.'

He felt his eyes droop, listening to the quite hum of his computer and feeling himself sag more and more into his seat.

'I'll just…rest my eyes…for a few..minutes."

He drifted off, eyes closing.....but just as he felt himself start to give in to sleep, the door to the lab was suddenly pushed open and-

"TA DA!"Donnie jerked awake, sending himself falling out of his chair with a startled scream and landing painfully on the floor.

"Oh, man- you okay, Don?!"

He groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Fantastic," Donatello mutter, looking up just as Mikey's hand grabbed his arm and helped pull him to his feet. He accepted his brother help, but frowned slightly once he was standing.

"Mikey." He sighed, having very little patience this time around for his brother intrusion. "Don't you have anything else to do? I told you I'd hang out with you when I finish, but that's not going to happen if you keep interrupting me."

"Sorry about that Don- If I knew you were sleeping I-"

"I wasn't sleeping." he protested, sounding too defensive for his own liking, and feeling a sudden pang of guilt when he noticed Mikey's surprised expression.

He sighed.

"Sorry, Mikey." Donnie gave his brother an apologetic look, making sure to soften his voice. "I'm not trying to be bite your head off or anything. I guess I'm a little stressed."

Mikey's grin was quickly back in place and he easily shrugged off the apology.

"Dude, it's okay-I'm mean it's not okay that you're stressed, but it's okay if you're being mean." His eyes widened momentarily at his own words before he shook his head. "No wait! Not mean. 'Cause you weren't mean- not really anyway, I just think-"

"I get it." Donnie quickly said, putting a stop to his brother ramblings. "Just try and knock next time, alright?"

Mikey grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, bro- My hands were kinda full."

Don raised an eye ridge in question, but soon spotted the tray that had been hastily placed on his tool stand. He blinked in confusion and surprise.

"You brought me lunch?"

"Correction dude; I brought you dinner." Mikey stated before frowning slightly. "Do you even realize what time it is, bro?"

"Um…" Don blinked, resisting the urge to sneak a peak at the clock on his computer, and smiling weakly instead. "I'm guessing well past lunch time, huh?"

Mikey gave him a 'duh' kind of look and Donnie chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down.

"Guess I got a little carried away."

"No, kiddin'." Mikey replied. "Did you at least have something for breakfast?"

"Does two cups of coffee and a doughnut count?" He asked sheepishly, fully expecting his brother to make some kind of joke about fat cops- or something equally as ridiculous. to his surprise, Mikey just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, smiling again although there was a certain sadness in his eyes.

"Well you're in luck, Dude," he announced, turning to grab the tray. "Cause I've got a nice big bowl of Michelangelo's famous homemade chicken noodle soup!"

Donetello could only blink as his brother cleared off a space on his desk to the sit the tray, noticing also the sliced grilled cheese sandwich, crackers, and tall glass of milk.

"Mikey what-"

He was cut off as Mikey placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down into his seat, surprised at how little effort it took for his brother to do.

"Okay bro, here's how it's gonna go down," Mikey began, folding his arms across his chest in an attempt to look stern despite his ever present smile- fully aware of his brothers questioning gaze. "You're gonna sit there and eat until everything on that tray is gone, and then you're gonna go straight to bed and sleep, and not step a foot in the lab for at least a week or so. Got it?"

If Donnie was confused before, he was even more so now. He frowned, annoyed and more than a little exasperated by the situation.

"What is this all about, Mikey?" Donnie demanded to know. "You've been acting weird all day- First you don't even care if I fix your game, then you want me to hang out with you, now you bring me lunch and you're…what? Grounding me?"

"Somebody's gotta do it." Mikey stated, sounding less cheerful. "It's not like you're gonna give _yourself _a break."

His brother only frowned even deeper, looking at him with a thoroughly confused expression, and Mikey had to think that he must be even more tired than he thought, if his brother still didn't get what he was trying to say.

"I mean, seriously, do we even need half this stuff?" He asked, trying to make his point known as he gestured to some of the broken appliances on Donnies desk. "Whens the last time any of us have even used the blender?"

"That's because it's been broken and-"

"And we've gotten along just fine without it." Mikey stated. "You don't need to work yourself to death over it, bro. It's not worth it.""

Donnie blinked in sudden realization and then sighed.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked. "Mikey, I'm fine. There's no reason for you to be worried."

"Oh? So you always pass out in front of your computer for no reason?" He asked, eye ridge raised.

Donnie almost replied with a defensive 'Sometimes', but realized quickly that that wouldn't help his case at all.

"I've just been busy." he replied, his annoyance apparent, especially since he felt like he was repeating himself. "This is the first time in a while that we've actually had some time to ourselves, and I'm taking advantage of it."

"Dude, You're totally wasting it." Mikey replied, sounding put out by his brothers response.

Donnie just frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"We finally get a break and all you do is work?" Mikey replied, looking at his brother as if he were crazy. "That doesn't sound like much of a vacation, bro."

"Not everyone likes to spend their time watching mindless cartoons, Mikey." Don replied, his shoulders tense.

"Whoa, down boy," Mikey replied with a jokingly nervous look. "I'm just saying that at least when I get tired I can turn the TV off…right? Or remember to eat when I'm hungry?"

Some of the fight seemed to leave Don then, but he still frowned and shook his head.

"Mikey-"

"Okay, how about this?" Mikey said. "If you can answer one question for me, and be honest, then I'll go."

His intelligent brother gave him a wary look, not trusting the simplicity of such a deal, but at this point Donnie would do almost anything to get Mikey off his case.

"Deal."

"Okay then," Mikey said, folding his arms again. "When was the last time you did anything at all for yourself?"

Donnie blinked, not expecting his brothers question, but then smiled confident.

"This morning, when I fixed the lairs sercur-"

"EEERRR! Wrong answer!" Mikey announced, much to his brothers annoyance and confusion.

"What are you talking about? How can that be a wrong answer?"

"I didn't ask what you've done for the family." he explained. "I said 'yourself'."

"But that includes me-" Don started to protest, but Mikey shook his head.

"Doesn't count, bro. I meant just you." he asserted. "When was the last time you did anything just for you?"

Don frowned lightly, eyes cast down in deep thought…trying to recall the last time he'd done something for himself and yet…

'I….I don't know'

He blinked, surprised and slightly upset with the answer he'd come up with. When was the last time he'd made something instead of just fixing it? Or took something apart just to find out how it worked? Or even gotten a full nights sleep?

As he thought a moment, another question came unbidden to his mind

When was the last time someone had done something for him?

Instantly his eyes turned to the tray of food on his desk. Homemade Chicken noodle soup- one of his favorities, although Mikey complained that it was a pain to make. Yet he had. He had made it…for him.

And how did he show his gratitude? By trying to get Mikey to leave? Not even saying a thank you?

Donnie sighed, suddenly even more aware of how drained he felt.

"You okay, Don?"

Mikey's concerned voice prompted a weary laugh from his brother, who stood suddenly and faced him.

"Mikey…"

"Yeah, bro?"

Mikey blinked in surprise when his brother suddenly wrapped his arms around him, but never one to waste a hug, he quickly returned it.

"Thanks, bro."

Dons voice was quiet yet strong, his words spoken with fierce gratitude, and when he pulled back he was smiling.

Mikey grinned.

"Hey, no problem." he replied, although not entirely sure what exactly he was being thanked for. "But if you don't hurry up, that soups gonna get cold. You gotta be straving, right?"

Before Don could verbally respond his stomach gave a loud rumble.

"The stomach has spoken!" mikey announced, to which Don chuckled sheepishly.

Mikey helped guide his brother into his chair, and gestured to toward the tray of food.

"Dig in, bro."

"Are you going to watch me the whole time?" Don asked, reaching for the spoon.

"Hey- a chefs gotta know his works appreciated, right?"

Don rolled his eyes with a good natured smiled and took his fist bite of soup- just the right temperature despite all the stalling. Mikey grinned when he saw his brother eyes widen and he began eating the soup with much more eagerness, letting out small 'mmm' noises as he clearly enjoyed the meal.

A noise outside of the room quickly deverted his attenion and he blinked.

"I'll be right back, Don." he said, excusing himself. "Make sure you finish it all, dude- and then it's bed time."

Don just gave him a backwards wave as he continued to devour his food.

Mikey chuckled as he left, making his way toward the main room but pausing at what he saw.

Leo and Raph, both looking damp and cold, but considerably less tense. Mikey recalled faintly having heard Leo leave to check on the red banded turtle, but wasn't aware of how much time had passed since then.

Raph smirked as the two walked in, nudging Leo who seemed to be pouting and smiling at the same time.

"Who'd of thunk it," Raph said, his tone teasing. "Ole fearless leader defeated by a little snow."

Leo scoffed. "That was more than a little snow, Raph- and I wasn't defeated."

"Yeah right." Raph smirked. "Put a katanna in yer hands and yer practically unbeatable, put a snowball in yer hand and ya can hardly even land a hit."

Leo crossed his arms, a light smirk of his own. "I recall landing more than just a few good hits Raph."

"The cold must be messin' with yer memory, bro."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Says the turtles who wasn't wearing any warm clothes."

Mikey blinked at their…playful?…banter.

"Ya know, you'll be lucky if you don't get sick." Leo frowned slightly. "We should probably have gotten back sooner."

Mikey cringed as Leo slipped back into his big brother/leader role, but to his surprise Raph shrugged it off.

Although somewhat disappointed at having missed out on an obviously epic snowball fight, Mikey really couldn't imagine having spent his evening in any better way. And they call him immature, ha.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said, gaining his two brothers attentions as he came into the room. "A couple of turtle-cicles."

Raph rolled his eyes, and Leo smiled slightly.

"Very funny, Mikey." Raph replied.

"Yeah, I know." he grinned, pretending to not notice his brother's sarcasm.

Raph palmed his face and shook his head.

"SO…you guys want some soup?" he asked. "Plenty left over."

"You made soup?" Leo asked, vaguely surprised.

"Yep. Chicken Noodle -and not from a can."

"Thought you hated makin' that stuff." Raph commented. "Not that I'm complainin'- I'm starvin'."

"It was for Don- but I did get a little carried away."

Leo frowned lightly. "Don? Is he okay? I haven't seen much of him lately."

"Huh…yer right." Raph replied, as if suddenly realizing himself. "He still workin on somethin'?"

"he's taking a break." Mikey assured them, not going into any further detail.

"That's good." leo replied. "He gets a little too carried away with his projects sometimes- it's not good for him."

"That's Don for ya," Raph rolled his eyes, "Don't know when to quit- kinda like another brother of mine."

"Funny," Leo smirked, crossing his arms. "I was thinking the same thing."

Mikey smiled as his two older brothers made their way toward the kitchen, before turning to go check back with Don.

He wasn't that suprised to find his brother had already finished the meal in the short time he'd been gone, and was now dozing lightly on his desk. Mikey rolled his eyes as he gentle woke his brother, helping him to his feet, and guiding him toward his room. His brother stumbled some, mumbled a bunch of nonsense in his half asleep daze, and practically tried to drag him down onto the bed and use him as an oversized pillow. But hey....what are brothers for, right?


End file.
